Santa Claws
by QT Roo
Summary: Mac and Harm take Jingo for a walk.........


Written by M.A.G~ E-mail: Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Disclaimer: JAG and its characters don't belong to me, and never will. I'm just borrowing them. I promise I'll put them back in the same state of disarray when I'm done with them. I'll let DPB and his team of writers clean up that mess and they better! Anyway, don't sue me, I have no money.  
Note #1: I haven't had time to write anything in about two months. I wrote this short piece when I had a rare 5 minutes of free time. I need to flex my writing muscles. Note #2 is at the end of the fic. Please don't read Note #2 until after because the story is so short it will spoil the whole thing.  
Spoilers: Yeah, Baby  
********  
  


Santa"Claws"  
To Scarlet: Rescuer and four legged friend  


  
Jingo whined. "One minute, boy." Mac said, patting the dog's head. The dog whined again and she reluctantly set the manila folder down and stood up. Keep reading. I'm taking Jingo for a walk."  
  
"You mean he's taking you for a walk." said Harm, his fly boy grin firmly in place.   
  
"Ha ha." Mac said, as she hooked Jingo's leash onto his collar. His metal ID tags rattled.  
  
"You shouldn't go alone." He set the Chinese food container down.  
  
"I'm a big girl, a Marine, none the less, and can take care of myself. " Jingo barked to remind her of his presence. "And technically, I won't be alone. I have my big, bad guard dog with me." She patted Jingo's head once more.  
  
"Oh yeah, *real * bad. DEA reject." Harm said jokingly.  
  
Mac shot a look at him then smiled.   
  
"I'll go with you. I could use some air."  
  
"There's plenty of air in here and it's much warmer."  
  
"I know, but it's—" He looked at his watch.  
  
"2130, dark and you're worried about me going out at this time of night. Okay, okay. Let's go. Don't tell me you need a leash, too."  
  
********  
  
The air was icy and it felt like it would start snowing again. Mac groaned at the thought. Christmas lights illuminated windows and doorways with their rainbow of colors. Tall pines adorned with colorful lights and ornaments stood proudly erect, waiting for the mythical Santa Claus to leave presents for eagerly awaiting youths. The countdown to Christmas continued.  
  
The laughter of adolescents could be heard down the street as they threw snow balls at each other. Mac and Harm couldn't help but smile at the sight as they approached and passed. Inspired by the children's antics, Mac scooped up a handful of snow and playfully chucked it at Harm's chest.  
  
"Hey! No fair, I'm unarmed!" he cried. He retaliated by sending a ball of snow at Mac's shoulder.  
  
Jingo watched as the two adults threw snow at one another. He whimpered sadly. Humans had all the fun. Jingo tugged on his leash and walked further from Harm and Mac.   
  
The dog barked and nudged his nose in the cold snow. He barked again, trying to get Harm and Mac's attention. Mac and Harm finally stopped their childish play to see what Jingo wanted. Jingo tugged on his leash hard, pulling Mac with him. "No, Jingo!"  
  
They watched as the dog nuzzled something with his nose. "What is it?" Mac asked.   
  
"Probably smells another dog."  
  
"You men are all dogs aren't you?" she said with a smile. "Come on, Jingo. Do your business before Harm and I freeze to death!" Mac said, getting annoyed. "Move, Jingo." She managed to move the dog slightly and spotted what the dog have been obsessing over.  
  
"What is that? It looks like a— "  
  
"Rat?" Harm offered. Mac handed Harm Jingo's leash and knelt down the examine the dark thing in the snow.  
  
"Oh my God, Harm! I think it's a kitten!" She pawed through the thin layer of snow and freed the ice cold animal.  
  
Harm and Mac watched, waiting for signs of life. It's breath was slow, but it was breathing. The poor kitten was hanging on. It was so thin that its ribs were showing.  
  
Harm took the kitten from Mac's trembling hands and wrapped it tightly in his scarf. He partially unzipped his jacket and held the suffering creature to his chest."  
  
********  
  
They rushed back to the apartment where Harm and Mac kept vigil for hours. They waited as the snow fell and blanketed the earth in a white sheath.   
  
"Harm, she moved!" Mac cried. The cat hadn't appeared to have eaten in quite a while, but it didn't seem to be buried in the snow too long either. But, if Mac and Harm hadn't found her, she wouldn't be alive now.  
  
The cat opened its eyes and took in her new surroundings. She awoke in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. "It's alright, little one." Harm said, stroking the kitten's fur.   
  
"She's beautiful." Mac cooed.  
  
"She looks like a Russian Blue. Maybe about six weeks old."  
  
"I didn't know you knew anything about cats, Harm."  
  
"My mother was big on cats."  
  
"I can't see you as a cat person."  
  
"Well, then maybe there are a lot of things you don't know about me." he said and winked.  
  
"Nah, I've got you figured out for the most part, sailor." The kitten stood up. "Oh, Harm! Look!"  
  
"She just needed some TLC." he said, grinning. The kitten meowed sweetly in agreement.  
  
********  
  
What should we call her?" Mac asked awhile later as they watched her lap up a saucer of milk. She had already devoured half a can of pure white tuna. She had recovered quickly to their amzement. They both knew that the kitten had gotten this far, and there was no way they'd give the kitten away. No one would ever neglect her again. She was theirs now.   
  
"How about Sarah?"  
  
"You want to name the kitten after me? Isn't two Sarahs in your life enough, fly boy?"  
  
"I always wanted to name our first Sarah."  
  
"First? As in child?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We haven't talked about this in a long time have we? You still want a child with me?" she said incredulously. Harm had lost hope after Mac had accepted Mic Brumby's marriage proposal. Brumby, however, proved to be the rat Harm always thought he was and someone Mac no longer knew or liked. Renée had left Harm for none other than an actor who played a naval officer.  
  
"No, we haven't, but it is a good time to discuss it. I've always wanted us to have a child. I was serious when we made our deal." He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I'd love to have a little squid or jarhead with you flyboy." she said. Harm took her into his arms and they played with the kitten.   
  
"So who gets custody of Sarah tonight?" Harm asked.  
  
Mac smiled. "With me tonight, I guess. Jingo seems to like her. Hate to break it to you sailor, but it looks like Sarah is a boy."  
  
"A boy?" Harm said grinning.   
  
"And I'm thinking he kinda looks like you." Mac said. Harm swatted her playfully. "Hey, no claws."  
  
"No claws. What should we call him?" he asked.  
  
"Something to show the Christmas spirit. Santa Claus."  
  
"No way we're naming our kitten Santa Claus!"  
  
"Then how about Nickey, as in Saint Nick?"  
  
"I like that."  
  
Little Nickey crawled up Mac's chest onto her shoulder where he went into a sleeping position.  
  
"Actually, Mac, he kinda looks like...."   
  
"Save it..." she said. "We really should do some discussing." she said lowering her voice. Their heads moved closer.   
  
Harm sprang up, grabbed something from the other room and returned.   
  
"What was that all about?" Mac asked, disappointed. They had been so close to kissing.  
  
Harm held up the mistle toe and sat down beside her. "Had to find an excuse to kiss you."  
  
"Not necessary." she murmured before her lips melted into his. Nickey meowed and Jingo leapt up and licked Harm and Mac's faces.  
  
********  
  
Note #2- I volunteer at my local animal shelter for 6-10 hours per week. Last week I was walking one of the beautiful dogs on the shelter's property when the dog lead me to two Russian Blue kittens about 2-3 months old in the underbrush. We then took them in and have been taking care of them ever since. That was my inspiration for this piece. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
{{Please leave feedback. Comments are great appreciated. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks.}}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
